Wątek:Harvey Beaks Person/@comment-26521507-20171011220622
Here it is, Cris. Oh, and I did rename a few roleplays. I just thought they would sound better. Oh, and about the Bertha roleplay, I thought of a title. 301 - The Origin (September 26 - October 1) 302A - Operation: Hedge Burn (October 1 - October 2) 302B - Sanjay and Cris (October 2 - October 5) 303A - PerFOOme (October 5 - October 7) 303B - Half Year Disaster (October 7 - October 8) 304A - Don't Go Breaking my Art (October 9 - October 10) 304B - Mikey's Headphones (October 11 - October 12) 305A - The Runoff (October 13 - October 14) 305B - My Sister the FEEline (October 14 - October 16) 306A - Trick or Treachery (October 16 - October 18) 306B - Trick or no Treat (October 18 - October 19) 307A - Best Friends Forever (October 20 - October 21) 307B - Inspection Suspection (October 21 - October 23) 308A - Age What? (October 23 - October 24) 308B - The Big Fit (October 25 - October 26) 309A - Princess's Punishment (October 27 - October 28) 309B - Sleepwalk Crisis (October 28 - October 30) 310A - The Chaos Sitter (October 30 - November 2) 310B - Break the Lake Spirit (November 2 - November 5) 311A - Hide and Seek Out (November 5 - November 7) 311B - Harvey's New Room (November 7 - November 8) 312A - A-Fredd of Heights (November 8 - Nomember 9) 312B - Harvey Party (November 9 - November 12) 313 - Super Harvey (November 12 - November 16) 314A - Michelle Grows Up (November 16 - November 17) 314B - Girly Fee (November 17 - November 20) 315 - Fee and Foo's First Thanksgiving (November 20 - November 23) 316A - FEEd Me FOOd (November 23 - November 24) 316B - The Biggest Brawl (November 24 - November 26) 317A - Popularity in Littlebark (November 27 - November 29) 317B - The Clarinet Conscience (November 29 - December 1) 318A - King McBanned (December 1 - December 3) 318B - The Match - (December 3 - December 6) 319A - Gymnastics Girl (December 7 - December 9) 319B - Family Matters (December 9 - December 11) 320A - Somethig's Fishy (December 11 - December 13) 320B - Bartleburt's Promotion (December 13 - December 15) 321 - A Harvey Fairy Tale (December 15 - December 18) 322A - Jodie Rides Again (December 18 - December 20) 322B - No Such Luck (December 20 - December 22) 323 - Santa's Little Helpers (December 22 - December 25) 324A - A Wild Goose Jace (December 25 - December 27) 324B - The Poison Patty (December 27 - December 28) 325A - Attack of the 50 Foot Flower (December 29, 2017 - December 30, 2017) 325B - The Underground Secret (December 31, 2017 - January 2, 2018) 326A - New Year Out (January 2, 2018 - January 4, 2018) 326B - New Year Down (January 4, 2018 - January 5, 2018)